The present invention generally relates to fabrication methods and resulting structures for semiconductor devices. More specifically, the present invention relates to field effect transistors (FETs) with controllable resistance, particularly with resistance above a predetermined thresholds.
The present invention also generally relates to fabrication methods and resulting structures for a semiconductor device for use in artificial neural networks (ANNs) formed from crossbar arrays of two-terminal resistive processing units (RPUs) that provide local data storage and local data processing without the need for additional processing elements beyond the two-terminal RPU, thereby accelerating the ANN's ability implement algorithms such as matrix multiplication and the like.
“Machine learning” is used to broadly describe a primary function of electronic systems that learn from data. In machine learning and cognitive science, ANNs are a family of statistical learning models inspired by the biological neural networks of animals, and in particular the brain. ANNs can be used to estimate or approximate systems and functions that depend on a large number of inputs and are generally unknown. Crossbar arrays are high density, low cost circuit architectures used to form a variety of electronic circuits and devices, including ANN architectures, neuromorphic microchips and ultra-high density nonvolatile memory. A basic crossbar array configuration includes a set of conductive row wires and a set of conductive column wires formed to intersect the set of conductive row wires. The intersections between the two sets of wires are separated by so-called crosspoint devices, which can be formed from thin film material.